User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 5
This is the archive of all the discussions that took place on my Talk Page between the close of the prior archive to 24 February 2009. Do not add to the discussions on this page; if you would like to ask about these topics, please re-open the discussion by posting here! Name Of Guy Tanner Shot I'm setting up Alan Tanner's article and now the name of the guy he shot eludes me. It was Joe something wasn't it? -WarthogDemon 04:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, your article answers my question. :) -WarthogDemon 04:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : Gabriel Schector was the witness killed, and also his bodyguard. You're asking about the guard? He definitely had a name too, but I won't be able to find it since someone is using my TV (I recorded the episodes with my DVR). I'll reply when I find it :) 04:28, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aha. Got it. (I was anticipating he'd get shot by a sniper too. I called it right! :P) -WarthogDemon 04:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : Okay I believe the bodyguard is "Ari". I initially thought it was either Harry or Larry, but when Renee speaks the dude's name, she doesn't say "hah-ree" but sounds more like "ah-ree". 13:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I'm sorry it took me so long to answer - I didn't see the request at the bottom of the page (time to make an archive I think). Yes, I'll be happy to add 24 Wiki to the spotlight list. While I can't say that the spot will be up by tonight, I think it will still be useful over the next few weeks. I've put in a message to the guy who does the spots for entertainment about your request as well. One thing - please make sure you welcome anonymous contributors as well as logged-in ones! -- Wendy (talk) 14:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : I appreciate for the response right here on my talk page! I'm sure 24 fans and Wikia in general will benefit from a spotlight for this wiki, now that the show is back. We're definitely thankful for your help! And unfortunately, yes, sometimes we miss a few anonymous editors. The past few days were unusually busy, and I spent more time patrolling edits than welcoming new IPs which I really shouldn't have done. Don't worry, you'll see plenty of welcome templates for new IP folks from now on :) 14:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) milo do you want a screencap of the body? it's clearly NOT eric balfour. they would have to credit him as a main cast member even if he was portraying just a body.--Alexisfan07 02:19, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : When I made that I edit, I reverted it because I didn't see that you had just removed it minutes earlier :) If you have a screencap, sure, upload it but if it's a trouble, then I'll definitely take your word on the matter. 04:50, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Previously on 24 As you may remember, a few months ago i made the image name mistake, I'm starting to upload the "Previously" segment pics for Season 7 and I'm asking that you check them so that I do not make the same mistake again. Thank You —Snsean11 06:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : In reply, I believe the best answer is to refer you to SignorSimon. He's definitely the expert in that area! Basically, though, just make sure that the images are a small or medium filesize. I reduce filesizes by tinkering with the saturation and whiteness degrees in an image program. If Simon doesn't reply or can't help you, let me know and I'll do what I can. 06:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Are goofs/continuity errors allowed? Hello, just joined this website and I'm wondering if goofs and continuity errors are allowed to be posted in the Background info and notes section? I have noticed several errors in season 7 so far that I could add, but I'm wondering if that is allowed. Thanks. SeanPM 14:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : User talk:SeanPM‎. :) --Proudhug 15:44, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Woah, confusing... New messages at the bottom? You really got me there. How are you enjoying Season 7. I've only seen the first two episodes, curse Sky1 for leaving it a week later than you guys get it!!! I hope the next two are good, I'm not looking at any pages relating to them to try to avoid spoilers. I hear there's a "big shock" though, which I'm hoping isn't simply the return of Chloe and Buchanan. Anyway, what I'm here to say is that I'm going to be keeping a bit of a distance in terms of episodes/character pages for obvious spoiler-avoiding reasons, and probably won't make too many edits until the season is over (I say this now, but I don't know if I'll keep it up!) I just thought it would be fair to give you a heads up as I don't want the Wiki to think I've abandoned it. I still plan to write the guide for Trinity, which I will keep doing, and I'll still add quotes and make crew pages, so this isn't the end of me until May! Hope all is well, speak soon. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, not liking the bottom of the page thing here, either, Rook. Ah well. I'm sorry you won't be up-to-speed with us during the season, Simon. That's going to be a major loss to the site. I'm glad you'll be sticking around for other things, though, so all is not lost. So, Sky1 is always going to be a week behind? Very lame. Yeah, the first episode last night had a good surprise, which I'm glad I didn't have spoiled, but I felt episode four was getting a little predictable. But it's still amazing. Hope to see as much of you around as possible! --Proudhug 20:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I'll still float around, because I dont think that the Latest intel page will have many spoilers apart from character names, which is OK. Yeah Sky1 is staying exactly a week behind, we see your last episode the same night you get a new one. Next monday we get the double bill you had last night. It's crazy. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:30, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : I definitely understand, Simon; as much fun as editing here can be, reveling in 24 unspoiled is the right of every fan to exercise :) So far Season 7 is certainly enjoyable. Some plot elements are recurrent from former seasons, but that's to be expected of course. Yup, Chloe and Bill do return, but I really did like the manner in which they were re-introduced. Also I'm enjoying the rogues gallery that's accumulating. : The arrangement change here is because most editors look to the bottom of talk pages for the newest threads, and Wikia staffers post and look there too. It's almost universal on the other wikis I've seen, and Wikia has it structured that way intentionally with the Leave Message function. I disagree with it but many users don't seem to understand. The trend here of going in the other direction is a matter of personal prerogative, but I gave up :P I'm trusting it won't be too much of a trouble for you guys? 21:04, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I think you'll find ...you're the crazy monkey. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm just jealous you posted first! 12:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, what sort of crazy hour in the morning is it in your timezone?! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : It's just before 9am right now. I was up all night because I met a fellow I hadn't seen in 8 years at a pub, so when I came back... any time's a good time to edit 24! 13:54, 16 January 2009 (UTC) You learn something every day... there's pubs in America!! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : Well, we're not Ireland, but we do love our alcohol here! Although, I am ¼ Irish... The place is called the "101 Pub" in my little town of Bogota, right up the street from me. There are about 3 images of it on Google images, perhaps you could look and see if it would qualify or compare to a UK pub? 14:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Haha I have to say it does look like a pretty cool place. It would fit nicely on a street near me. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I'm back! Well, finally, I can click "Leave message" and do things the proper way ^_^. They're not showing 24 in Australia this year, so I have to download them off the internet, which means I can edit 24 Wikia more. I'm sure you'll see more of me :) SteveTalk 11:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) : Not bad, Steve :) 08:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Category organization? Hey Blue Rook! I know I've been off and on with the updates here, but can you explain to me the logic behind reorganizing the categories like that? In other words, how are you prioritizing the order the categories? Apparently, alphabetical order isn't the norm. I'd just like to try to be consistent from now on... --Deege515 06:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) : No problem; in character articles, there evolved a precedent of categ arrangement that is without regard to alphabetical order. It's something that developed over time and isn't explicitly obvious. Generally, they are listed in this order: Characters, Day # characters (in order, if multiple), Day # antagonists (if needed), Job/Group-type, Living/Unknown/Dead. The only thing that precedes the basic Characters categ is if he has an "eponymous" categ (like simply the Jack Bauer or David Palmer category). The only things which may follow the final status categ is Mentioned and Featured. 08:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :: I've always wondered how this evolved and why we didn't go alphabetically, but just figured it was your baby and didn't want to mess with it, especially since I rarely ever use or pay attention to categories. --Proudhug 02:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Hehheh! It really is something I've decided to be consistent about/enforce, true. Before I started editing, I recall seeing a mostly random, inconsistent organization of categories. However there definitely was a prototype of this system that appeared to compete with the randomness. I chose it when I begot my lovelies Atef El-Khabir and Robert Morrison, and haven't looked back. I like it because it generally states a character's status at the end, and from the beginning of the list onward, it goes from General OOU to more Specific OOU "in chrono order", then General IU to Specific IU for the most part. Alphabetical just seems so disorganized and random to me; I prefer a subjective arrangement (that's still relatively consistent) instead. But more than that, I see it as a little piece of unique tradition around here too :) : Not to go off track too much, but, briefly, how are you guys liking the new season? I've decided to make a sub-page about my thoughts for what it's worth. Basically, though I rail against the season's flaws, I am definitely enjoying it. 04:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: I love that you've sort of taken this as your thing. Before, I would just put them in alphabetically whenever I added any. I figured it was the best way to make sure there were never any duplicates. Perhaps you should implement this into the MoS? Unless you're comfortable with maintaining them yourself. :: Regarding the new season, I'm enjoying it, but I'm still disappointed that it still seems like the writers are being repetitive. I'd actually planned to make some comments on your new page. I likely still will whenever I get some words together. --Proudhug 05:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Very cool. Regarding the MoS, now that you mention it, this sounds like a good idea. And although there is a definite order to most of it, it's flexible in other areas (like if there are multiple jobs, it's up to the editor generally). Eventually I'll drop a description in there, but only after I've got it written in a coherent and sensible form. 21:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Theme I love the theme of Wiki24. Did you make it yourself or did you have somebody do it for you? I'm starting up a Wiki of my own soon and I need a lot of help regarding skins. --Santarus 19:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Hey there! Well, our theme already existed even before I came to this wiki in April 2007, and themes and skins are definitely the area where I have the least experience personally. If I remember correctly, it was either made by users StBacchus (who left a long time ago) and Proudhug (co-founder still very active), StBacchus alone, or was copied from an even older wiki. The person who most likely has your answer is Proudhug, so I left an edit summary for this post, and hopefully he'll answer right here. : I'm really glad you like our theme, it's definitely got quite a bit of character! But to be frank, not much has changed with our skin since StBacchus departed and after a Wikia Helper assisted us with transitioning to the Monaco skin. 21:39, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: Actually, it was the other founder 24 Administration who created the original Monobook skin and color scheme back in October 2005. He likely borrowed it from another wiki, if I remember correctly, possibly even Memory Alpha. StBacchus did a lot to tweak it when she showed up a few months later, I believe, then we just carried over the same theme to the new Monaco skin last year. I really had nothing to do with any of the skins, since I'm really not proficient or knowledgeable about the mark-up, but I have always liked the look of our site. --Proudhug 21:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah so that's the story! I love the skin, and I feel for the visitors who don't have the admin-selected default skin enabled across Wikia. They see a white background and other stuff which is ugly, and worse they're missing out on a unique visual component of the wiki. I personally consider the colors a part of our little "institutional history", or whatever analogous concept applies to a website. 21:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Email Email sent, just so you know. -WarthogDemon 17:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : Thanks man, I sent a reply just now :) By the way Warthog, do you remember Willo, just posted down there? You both were heavy hitters around here and it's quite great to have you back. 21:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I'm back. Probably won't be doing recaps because my computer is a hunk of junk, but... Willo 17:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : Excellent news man! Willo you got to invest in a new computer, we want more of your guides. Save an old monitor and mouse, and just throw down for a Mac Mini 2GHz SuperDrive (180 gigs of space), it's like 800 bucks. Or something! 21:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'm a hardcore 24 fan, so I'll be glad to contribute here. Cheers. Thief12 20:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Need a hand Hi, could you please undelete the vandal moves (ugh) and move them to User:Steve C and User talk:Steve C respectively, then apply move:sysop protection on them, please. Thanks. SteveTalk 20:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of that, and SignorSimon too. (Goes back to watching the newest 24 episode he just downloaded) SteveTalk 21:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :: Fast action there Simon :) I just deleted the leftover redirects. Move protection sounds reasonable since it's a target, it seems. :: One question though, do you know how the vandalizing user was able to get your name as an account? I only ask because I remember you mentioned once that it was supposed to be impossible to get accounts involving your name since Wikia took action to prevent it. 21:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yes, I know exactly who they are. And as they've vandalised, I have no issue giving this info to you. There name is "Johnny the Vandal". They trolled me at YourWiki, where I'm a steward (and Checkuser). Their IP info is 72.167.131.182 with useragent Mozilla/5.0 (Windows; U; Windows NT 5.1; it; rv:1.8.1.20) Gecko/20081217 Firefox/2.0.0.20. SteveTalk 21:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :: That might be useful in the future... but my question was how, not who. How was the vandalizing user able to get your name as an account? I thought Wikia took action preventing people from registering accounts in your name. 21:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm really not sure. I'll poke Wikia staff. SteveTalk 21:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Not Quite Sure If This Is An Inconsistency Remember an ep or two ago where Jack got the ammonium dystrate going and was holding his breath? He was holding his breath for only a short amount of time, and when he was done, was gasping audibly for air. Back when he held his breath when the syntox gas entered CTU on Day 5, he held his breath for a lot longer yet I don't think he gasped for air that loudly. Not sure if that's an inconsistency or not, or even of note though... -WarthogDemon 21:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : Good catch. Perhaps the ammonium dysterate had a reeking chemical odor that left him hacking reflexively for air? 22:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I think you're right. I just checked Sentox and it seems that it was odorless. Plus now that I think about it more I don't recall anyone hacking reflexively from the Sentox. (I noticed this in the first place because I decided to hold my breath with Jack on both occasions. :P I died from the Sentox.) -WarthogDemon 22:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : Hehh! I die pretty much every time a fictional spy dude holds his breath, too, like James Bond in the Vesper Lynd death scene (Casino Royale), or Jason Bourne in the similar underwater-death scene in the second Bourne movie. 22:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :: Jack lasted about as twice as long with me on Sentox. (Ammonium was a cinch though.) Anyways, is that enough for a footnote (like "ammonium dystrate apparently smells bad" or something like that) on the ammonium article or is that insufficient evidence? -WarthogDemon 22:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::: I think there is grounds to add something like that to a note, sure. Someone else may come along and remove/edit it, so it may be best to add it in wording that defends it sufficiently, like: "it may be the case that ammonium has a very foul odor, as Jack coughed extensively after only brief proximity to it" or something. You can add the part about how he didn't cough for holding his breath as support too. 18:24, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Perhaps he held the breath longer on Day 5 because he was younger. I don't know. Doesn't seem to me like something to beat our heads around. Thief12 18:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Username Thing Do you know how to make a subst:Unsigned for Stv naba at Talk:Christopher_Henderson? I tried to change it so it didn't show up as a "Wanted Page" but couldn't figure out how... and, er, you didn't answer the question above either. O_o -WarthogDemon 17:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : There is a template I paste for unsigned comments, but it isn't necessary for Stv naba since he already signed his (albeit improperly, and besides you have already added the "User:" to fix it). If it's still showing up as a Wanted Page, it's because the server cache or whatever it's called hasn't reloaded yet. It should disappear within a day's time since User Page redlinks don't show up there anymore... they used to get listed there, but Wikia fixed it thank goodness. Also I answered above. 18:24, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Blog articles Hullo! Have you come across the new feature? I wonder if you'd be interested in having it on this wiki (it seems to fit with the stuff you use your user area for)? Kirkburn (talk) 18:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) : Hey there Kirk! Before you came, I hadn't come across this. It looks pretty customizable, I'm reading through it now. Without promising that I will be posting anything immediately, I definitely am interested if you'd be willing to turn on the feature. Thanks for the heads up! 07:15, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that I didn't mean to override your edit, but when I went to save the conflicting edit page had to load all my code, all the old code and took about five minutes. 16:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) : Hey no need to apologize, it's my fault I sounded brusque in that edit summary. I was sharing my skull with a raging migraine earlier and my medicine wasn't working, that was rather uncalled-for. I like the streamlined templates by the way! (However, using them as tested in the sandbox I'm undecided about for what it's worth.) 20:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :: They load a lot faster now, don't they? And they are much easier for the average person to edit. Once I finish Day 6 (which will probably either be tomorrow or Wednesday) we can discuss changing some of the colors, who should be listed, etc. 20:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page It seems to me that the sections "24 returns in..." and "Previously on 24" on the main page need to be updated. Would you please fix it? -- 19:35, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Thank you for pointing that out, I failed to recognize them. I fixed 'em. If you'd like I can tell you how to fix that stuff yourself in the future if it happens again? (It's not protected or anything, and everyone is able to update those two templates... you know: "catch a fish for a man, feed him for a day...") 19:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks, I just checked the main page sources and found the two templates. If this happens again I would fix it. Thanks! -- 20:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Hey I'm glad you figured it out! If you haven't already, consider making a user account, you seem to be catching on more quickly here than the average new contributor. 20:09, 4 February 2009 (UTC) wicked awsome hey rooky, sorry i got carried away last time....i think our societies differ in what we consider humorous...got a quick question for ya kiddo....What sniper rifle did jack use in season 6 ep7 it was outrageous. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 19:02, 2009 February 5 : Not a problem Hotfox. Also, which scene are you inquiring about? If it's not on Weapons used by Jack Bauer, then I'll have to check the episode again. Good question, I don't know offhand. (What society are you from, now that you mention it?) 01:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I make a mistake I meant season 7 ep6 (the latest one).....i learned that it is a AIG Asymmetric Warrior ASW338LM you should check it out...Can you believe jack has only killed two people so far this season..i am from Oradea, Romania thankyou for asking. : Glad you found it out. Hey you should add that to the Weapons page I linked above, that would be a great way to contribute. If leaving a post on a talk page, try to remember and sign it by typing four tildes in a row like this~~~~, so I can tell right away who wrote. Happy editing man! 23:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :: Another editor beat you to it: see here. 22:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the "award"! It's good to be recognized, but anyway, I collaborate because I enjoy it. I've been a fan of Wikis and 24 for awhile now, and to find this mix of the two was just too much for me to skip. I love it! Thief12 19:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Season 7 opinions i uploaded a photo of edward vossler after he was stabbed you can use it for your season 7 onpions page on the part about Day 7 3:00pm-4:00pm if you want Ianwwenhl10 19:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : Heya I saw that, thanks man. I don't have plans to tag more images there however. And, before you posted here, I nominated the image for deletion; it's the exact same frame as a pre-existing image Image:S7k10.jpg. Generally if a duplicate is uploaded we stick with the first one, and the additional incentive to keep S7k10.jpg is that it has been named consistently with the others on that page. Do you have an opinion either way? 19:32, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : no, do whatever u have to do : Ianwwenhl10 20:39, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I took it down, just so you know if you want to remove that redlink on your uploads area. 05:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) D'oh! My computer likes tagging jpgs with all caps it seems. Sorry. 20:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : No worries bud. If you accidentally upload another like that, just do the replacement and I'll delete the wrong one. It's an honest mistake if you're not lookin really closely. 05:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :: That's what I did, but I wanted to give you the heads up. 07:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Valkyrie Movie Wikia I am the Admin of Valkyrie Movie Wikia. We are currently working on 147 articles and more. Can you help out? The best time to help out is during school days, any time is fine. To see the website please visit us @ http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Movie_Wiki, invite more friends to join. Thank you for your consideration. --Andrew Schlieffen 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the invite, Andrew, I left a reply on your talk page here. 16:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah. A big "thank you" for summarily deleting my polite turning down of your invitation. Funny how the other person you accosted was more vocal about his rejection. Frankly it doesn't surprise me. Have fun running a wiki about Nazis. 03:56, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Lack of Forum namespace I'm totally unclear as to how that happened. I followed the usual procedure for putting up one of those. I didn't change anything at all. It's totally bizarre. 03:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : I sort of knew that happened. You'd have to go really out of your way to create a page like that on purpose, which lacking the Forum: in front, so I suspected something must was wrong with it. I'll make a test page and see if it blew over; if not, I may have to bug some Wikia Community Team folks to take a look at it. No worries :) 03:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC)